Here I am
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Sebenarnya, sebuah peran sebagai orang yang menemani hari-hari seorang Uchiha Sasuke ketika ia jauh dari kekasihnya lebih dulu ia dapatkan. Hanya saja, kisahnya tidak seberuntung Hyuuga Hinata. Dari sebuah nama, yang kehadirannya terlampau sulit untuk Sasuke anggap ada. Here I am / Another Story from Lapis Lazuli.


_Bahkan sebelum aku tahu akan menjadi serumit ini, aku telah mempertanyakanmu,_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Yamanaka Ino & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Here I am**

 **OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata tidak mengerti." Ino menolehkan wajahnya pada Hinata, "Bagaimana kalau aku gagal dalam kompetisi ini?" Wajah yang bersimbah air mata.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi aku mendapat partner yang bahkan tidak pernah menghadiri pelatihan!"

Ino meninggikan suaranya.

"Percaya pada partnermu, Ino- _chan_." Hinata tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau bersama partner yang sempurna!" Ino berdiri, menatap sekitarnya dengan kalap, "Seorang Gaara Sabaku. Kau bahkan tahu!"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu."

Dalam posisi duduk di atas undakan lapangan _indoor_ , Hinata menengadah menatap Ino yang tidak mau diam.

"Jika aku gagal, bagaimana nanti pandangan _Otou-sama_?" Ino memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian meremas rambutnya seperti orang kesetanan. "Aku tidak pernah bisa menang dari _Aniki_!"

Pandangan ketakutan itu, membuat Hinata simpati.

"Hinata, padahal aku bisa sendiri."

Tangannya kini diturunkan dari kepala, namun tetap mengambang di udara, sejajar dengan dada. Ino menatap telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak perlu Uchiha, aku tidak butuh dia!"

Ino tidak menyadari, kapan Hinata berdiri ataupun kapan Hinata melangkah mendekati. Yang ia tahu, kini Hinata tengah memberikan pelukan padanya seraya berkata, "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Hinata mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Percayalah pada kemampuanmu, "

Tangisan Ino berganti menjadi isakan, tidak lagi berupa sedu-sedan seperti saat ia menyeret Hinata memasuki lapangam yang sedang tidak digunakan ini.

"...dan kemampuan Uchiha- _san_."

Ino memeluk Hinata sangat erat, ungkapan sayangnya. Ia ingin menyalurkan ketakutam itu pada sahabat baiknya.

"Hinata, kenapa Uchiha Sasuke membuatku seperti ini?"

Lalu Ino menangis lagi, di bahu Hinata yang sama sekali tidak tahu sosok Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau adalah orang yang tidak aku mengerti,_

.

.

.

Saat pengumuman hasil kompetisi yang diadakan satu bulan ke belakang, Ino enggan memasuki ruangan. Ia mengenakan salah satu pakaian terbaiknya, namun ia tidak merasa senang. Bayangan kegagalan, ataupun nilai yang rendah menghantui ia bahkan sebelum kompetisi diadakan.

Ia juga menghindari Hinata, takut gadis itu akan menyeretnya memasuki Aula untuk menunggu pengumuman akhirnya.

Ia sengaja datang terlambat, satu jam dari waktu yang diminta. Sengaja pula ia berbelok ke kolidor lantai tiga, ingin bertemu dengan mesin minuman kaleng otomatis.

Lantas ia meneguk kopi kalengan. Orang bilang, kopi bisa menurunkan kadar stress namun nyatanya Ino merasa jantungnya malah semakin berdebar.

Satu kaleng lagi ia ambil, masih utuh dan kemudian ia buka sambil berjalan. Tetap saja rasa penasaran akan hasilnya membuat Ino mengambil langkah menuju tujuannya walau dengan langkah lamban. Sambil berjalan Ino menarik pembuka di kaleng minuman berwarna coklat pekat di tangan kirinya.

Entah mengapa, ketika melihat pintu Aula yang tertutup rapat, meski posisinya sangat jauh ia bisa merasakan getaran hebat di tangannya yang memegang kopi, sambil berdiri dan bersandar pada tiang besi di depan Aula, Ino meneguk minumannya dengan rakus.

Tanpa bisa Ino menghindari, ia juga yang tidak mengantisipasi kalau pintu berdaun dua di hadapannya akan terbuka. Ino semakin membelalakan matanya, bukan karena ia yang tertangkap basah tapi objek di depannya yang membuat ia seketika tersulut amarah.

Ino melempar kaleng minumannya yang masih menyisakan isinya dengan gerakan kasar, lalu berbalik dan melangkah lebar dengan sepatu bertumit tingginya.

 _"GREP."_

"Ternyata kau disini"

Ino merasakan tangan dingin mencrengkra pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan brengsek.!"

Ino memukul pelakunya dengan brutal. Tapi tetap saja kekuatan pria lebih tangguh bukan? Ino tidak bisa melawan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau membuatku merasa bersalah,_

.

.

.

Yang Ino tahu, tidak lama setelah kejadiam itu ia menaiki panggung, berdiri di podium paling tinggi di samping sosok rapi ber _tuxedo_ hitam, dengan dasi dan sepatu mengilat. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengamati, karena yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah kilatan dari kamera yang ingin menjadikan peristiwa ini sebagai berita utama. Kejuaraan yang diraih Ino, membuat ia tidak bisa lupa.

Terlebih, ketika Sasuke Uchiha mengusap sudut bibirnya di detik-detik saat ia menaiki panggung megah beraksen merah marun. Tanpa kata, Uchiha hanya tersenyum. Yang terlihat menggoda di mata orang yang membencinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hingga sejak saat itu aku selalu mencarimu,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bukan tanpa alasan, Ino selalu bahagia ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Karena saat itu, Ino akan membungkukkan badan seraya berkata "Maafkan aku." Namun jawabannya selalu sama, "Apa yang harus ku maafkan?"

Setelah itu Ino akan tertawa. Betapa bodohnya ia, orang yang ia benci dan selalu ada di pikirannya tidak pernah tahu atas alasan mengapa ia dibenci oleh gadis sepopuler dan seramah ino, yang tidak memiliki musuh dan nyaris selalu bersikap baik kepada siapapun yang ia temui.

Tetapi Ino tidak pernah bosan, selalu melakukan itu di manapun, saat apapun, jika ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke ia merasa sudah menjadi kewajiban meminta maaf atas dendam bodoh yang tidak akan pernah ia beritahu kepada Sasuke.

Hingga suatu hari, ketika langit berwarna abu dan rintik rintik bening terjun bebas menabrak tanah, Ino tak punya pilihan lain selain berdiri di emperan toko untuk berteduh.

Sekitar pukul lima lewat dua puluh ketika sosok yang sudah sangat familiar di matanya, melintas dengan gagah menembus tirai hujan. Merasa tidak terganggu dengan ribuan tetes air yang menghantamnya, ia tetap tenang dengan sepasang tangan di saku celana. Wajahnya yang dingin mampu menyaingi dinginnya suhu yang membeku.

Sebut saja ini gerakan tanpa perhitungan ketika Ino yang semula berlindung dari hujan kini berlari seolah menantang derasnya air demi mencegat laju cepat langkah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha- _san_ ," Ia bersuara, berniat mengambil perhatian sepasang mata yang menatapnya tak acuh. "Aku minta maaf."

Sebenarnya Ino takut. Tatapan garangnya membuat ia merutuki dorongan tindakan tanpa pikir panjangnya. Ia merasa bodoh, dan ingin menangis ketika dirasa objek di hadapannya tidak ada.

 _PLUK_

Sebuah tangan yang menghalau air hujan jatuh ke puncak kepalanya membuat Ino seketika menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat lengkungan yang sangat tipis terukir di bibir yang selalu lurus.

"Hn."

Lalu mengacak surai pirangnya yang diikat kuda. Saat itu, ino merasakan suhu di pipinya yang berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dengan alasan berbeda. Aku mencarimu,_

.

.

.

" _Nee, Otou-sama_ ," Ino menatap Ayahnya.

" _Okaa-sama_." Lalu ibunya.

Ino memegang garpu dengan cengkraman keras, makan siang di musim semi yang memuakkan. Perayaan untuk kakaknya yang selalu menjadi yang tersayang, "Kenapa selalu _Aniki_?" Ino tersenyum lemah. Ia menatap Deidara yang menatapnya simpati, lalu pergi.

"Berhenti kau, Ino!" Ayahnya berteriak.

Ino berhenti, tanpa membalikan badannya. Mungkin permintaan maaf, Ino tersenyum tipis.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? "

Bukan.

Itu, berupa hinaan yang menyedihkan.

Sekonyong-konyongnya Ino berlari ke luar. Di depan rumahnya yang banyak sekali tanaman bunga, Ino berteriak. "KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK PERNAH MENGHARGAIKU?!"

Lalu berbalik, berniat meninggalkan rumah yang serupa neraka. Namun, ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke mematung di posisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kata-katamu membuatku sadar,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke membelikannya eskrim rasa coklat, bukan Ino yang memilih, tetapi itu inisiatifnya sendiri. Sedangkan ditangan Sasuke sendiri, ada cup berisi eskrim vanila. Mungkin, ia juga tau coklat bisa memperbaiki _mood_ gadis di hadapannya yang tengah hancur.

"Terimakasih." Ino tersenyum tulus.

"Hn."

Berlatarkan guguran bunga sakura, mereka berdua terdiam tanpa ada yang berniat mengeluarkan kata, Ino yang biasanya cewet mendadak menjadi sosok pendiam.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Lebih baik." Ino menyendok eskrim dengan permen kecil serupa kerikil warna-warni. "Terimakasih. "

"Setelah kata 'maaf' sekarang kata-kata andalanmu adalah 'terimakasih', eh?"

Refleks ino menatap lawan bicaranya, teringat kelakuan bodohnya, yang terakhir adalah yang paling bodoh, namun demikian, yang terakhirlah yang bisa membawanya ke tempat ini bersama orang yang semula sangat dibencinya. Ino tertawa.

"Kau masih bisa tertawa ternyata."

"Eh?"

"Ku kira setelah kejadian 'berteriak' tadi, kau lupa caranya tertawa."

" _Baka da_!"

Ino meninju lengan berbalut cardigan tipis yang Sasuke kenakan. Lalu tertawa lebih lepas.

Sejurus kemudian hening seperti sediakala.

Sasuke Uchiha, lagi-lagi menjadi orang yang menyobek atmosfer yang terasa hambar.

"Yamanaka."

"Ya?"

Senyum itu lagi. bersamaan dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang sama ketika ia berada di aula, sama ketika ia berada di bawah hujan, dan kini ketika ia bersama kelopak sakura.

Sasuke mengacak rambut pirangnya, "Jadilah gadis yang kuat."

Entah mengapa saat itu Ino merasa sangat ingin menangis, dan hatinya terasa hangat.

Yamanaka Ino, telah jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu,_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hingga pada akhirnya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

Ino berdecak, kenapa susah sekali menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan sebuah video di laptopnya, mengabaikan Ino yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Ino berinisiatif mengambil kursi untuk duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

Ia kembali teringat dengan malam tadi, dan kini ia berada di sini, untuk memastikan sebuah hal.

"Sasuke..." Ia menatap Sasuke lekat, semakin jatuh terjerembab pada perasaannya. Sasuke terlalu rupawan untuk tidak menarik perhatian. "Aku ingin berbicara."

"Hn."

Ino memutar matanya, susah sekali melihat Sasuke menaruh perhatian padanya. Ya. Sulit.

Ino menekan tombol _space_ di laptop berwarna hitam itu, otomatis Sasuke langsung menatapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Nada suaranya menggambarkan rasa tidak suka.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Bicara saja, aku masih bisa mendengar."

Ino merasa kesal, namun begitu ia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya sekalipun Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan video di hadapannya. "Semalam, aku melihat media sosialmu."

" _Stalker_."

Sasuke menyeringai, Ino mengabaikannya.

"Seseorang pemilik akun Haruno Sakura."

Ino mempersiapkan dirinya.

Apa yang ia lihat, tidak bisa ia percaya. Kini, ia harus siap dengan jawaban yang mungkin bisa memberikannya itu.

"Apa..."

Ino menahan kata-kata selanjutnya, ia tidak siap.

"Dia kekasihmu?"

Sasuke miliriknya sekilas, dan Ino yang sedari tadi menatapnya lekat tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ya."

Kemudian Sasuke kembali pada kegiatan awalnya.

Seperti apa cara untuk menggambarkan rasa patah hati? Lukisan seperti apa? Kata-kata yang bagaimana yang bisa menjelaskan itu semua? Karena, ketika setiap hal tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika, air mata yang akan berbicara.

"Aku harus pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pada akhirnya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Aku terluka._

.

.

.

Ino menghindarinya.

Kau pikir setelah jelas jelas Ino terluka ia akan diam, membiarkan luka itu terbuka dan tetap menempel pada penyebabnya?

Jangan bercanda. Ino memiliki kecerdasan yang cukup untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan air matanya.

Namun, semua terjadi begitu saja. Di luar ekspektasinya yang begitu mengerikan terhadap pria yang kini bersandar di lokernya.

Ia membuang semua khayal apapun yang berkaitan dengan 'Sasuke menunggunya'. Tetapi, semakin Ino melangkah mendekat, semakin buyar segala ekspektasi liarnya. Eksistensi pemuda itu, tidak bisa ditebaknya. Entah atas tujuan apa.

Ino bersikap acuh tak acuh. Bersikap seolah-olah hanya dirinya seorang diri yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia melambatkan jadwal pulangnya, menghindar adalah prioritas utama. Namun semua gagal ketika Uchiha muda bersikap biasa-biasa saja, seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Memang tidak ada apa-apa bukan?

Mungkin Ino lah yang terlalu berlebihan.

Ino resmi menghentikan langkahnya, di depan loker ke tiga sebelum loker tempatnya berada. Yang diisi cermin dan benda-benda feminim lainnya.

"Kau lama sekali."

Ino berdecak. Kenapa bisa pemuda itu berada di sini? Kenapa harus bahunya yang menempel di pintu loker milik gadis Yamanaka ini?

"Minggir Sasuke,"

Ino melangkah mendekat.

Semua terasa begitu mudah, Sasuke menyingkir begitu saja. Mengabulkan hal yang Ino inginkan.

Namun, pemuda itu tidak juga beranjak pergi.

Ketika Ino membuka kuncinya, memgambil sepatunya, bercermin sejenak untuk merapikan poninya, menilai penampilannya, menaruh buku-buku yang tak perlu di bawanya ke rumah. Hingga menguncinya seperti semula. Sasuke tetap mematung di posisinya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya sambil berbalik. Bersiap pergi.

"Tidak."

Ino menolaknya tidak lebih dari dua detik pasca kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha.

"Aku pulang sendiri."

Sasuke behenti, berbalik lantas menepi. Menatap tidak suka kepada Ino yang bergidik ngeri. Kelereng hitam itu, seolah tidak bisa ditembus oleh apapun.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Kenapa kau seenaknya mengajak gadis lain pergi bersamamu? Sementara kau memiliki seseorang yang mencintai dan dicintai olehmu di luar sana?" Ino kehilangan kontrolnya.

"Lalu apa?"

Hening.

Ino menelan bulat-bulat rasa sesal ketika kemarahannya barusan seolah diiyakan dan tidak lagi dipermasalahkan.

"Kenapa kau baru mempermasalahkannya sekarang?"

Sekarang.

Setelah banyak hal yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Sekarang. Setelah ia mulai terbiasa dengan kebersamaan mereka, yang Ino menyelipkan romansa di dalamnya. Melibatkan perasaannya.

Itu masalahnya.

Ino tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa ketkka telapak tangan yang lebar itu menyeretnya, menggandeng tangannya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Ino."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tapi kenapa ini begitu mudah untukmu dan terlampau sulit untukku?_

.

.

.

Lembayung senja tak terlihat. Yang benar saja? Langit kelabu berhias butiran peluru, menyerbu makhluk bernyawa yang sebagian besar menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat hangat penuh cinta bernama rumah. Tidak. Saat Ini Yamanaka Ino tidak begitu. Ia tengah berjalan menembus tirai deras dengan sebuah payung. Pemuda di sampingnya juga.

Jika boleh Ino berpendapat, inilag yang disebut kehangatan yang menyenangkan di bawah naungan lagit yang mengerikan. Keadaan berbanding terbalik yang membahagiakan.

Sejenak, hal itu membuatnya terbuai. Hingga ia lupa tujuan.

Ini berhenti, namun seketika berlari kecil. Serdadu berhasil menembusnya karena kuasa bukan ada di tangannya.

Seseorang di sana berhenti, menatapnya sekilas. Mungkin bingung. Namun tampangnya masih datar dan ia tidak menyuarakan apa-apa. Dingin seperti biasanya, mengabaikan Ino lagi.

Perlu usaha keras untuk membuatnya berada di dekat Ino. Memangnya kapan semua menjadi mudah baginya? Pemuda itu selau menyulitkan Ino, namun inilah yang menarik. Hingga ia tak memiliki kuasa untuk berkelit. Atas perasaan yang terkadang membuatnya merasa sakit.

"Aku ingin bertanya."

Sejauh yang ia ingat, terakhir kali ia membuahkan tanya seperti itu, rasa sakitlah yang menjawabnya.

"Katakan saja."

Ungkap pemuda itu acuh tak acuh. Bahkan ia tak mau memperkecil jarak langkahnya demi menyesuakan langkah dengan Ino.

Memangnya kapan ia peduli?

"Aku merasakannya, _loh_."

Ungkapnya seraya menatap wajah datar yang menatap jalanan.

"Itu bukan pertanyaan."

Ino mengembungkan pipinya.

Sedari tadi tangan kanannya ada di punggung pemuda itu. Meremasnya.

"Kedekatanmu dengan Hinata."

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"Sedekat apa?"

Ia peka.

Ino Yamanaka peka.

Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan ketika melihat kedekatan antara dua gender yang berlainan? Terlebih, semuanya terlihat berbeda di mata Ino Yamanaka.

Pulang bersama.

Meskipun mereka memiliki dalih karena berada di tempat kursus yang serupa. Tapi bagaimana dengan arah pulang yang berlainan?

Ino tiba-tiba ingat suatu memori, ketika ia dan Hinata hendak membeli sesuatu di pusat kota. Mereka menaiki bus walau waktu yang di tempuh cukup singkat. Saat itu Ino duduk di dekat jendela, kemudian Hinata menyuarakan kisah kehidupannya. Ino tidak mengingat semua, tapi ada yang paling mengganggu pikirannya adalah,

"Aku akan kursus bersama Sasuke- _kun_."

"Itu bagus."

"Iya."

Ino ingat persis perasaannya saat itu. Ada perasaan yang benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Aku yakin kalian akan terlibat romansa."

Ino tidak ingat gestur Hinata saat itu, tapi yang ia tahu Hinata menyuarakan penolakan yang sangat panjang.

" _Feeling_ ku selalu benar."

Perkataan terakhirnya berhasil membungkam mulut Hinata sapai mereka tiba di pusat kota.

Tapi pemuda di sampingnya lebih peka.

"Kau sudah tahu, untuk apa kau bertanya?"

Nadanya tidak enak sekali di telinga gadis yang suka merangkai bunga.

"Bukan begitu, " Langkahnya menyusul pemuda yang sudah mengambil langkah lebar duluan. Lagi, ia membiarkan Ino kehujanan.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

Tangannya kembali meremas kemeja bagian belakang pemuda itu. Ia menatap wajah yang seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Katakan saja,"

Kalau begini terus, Ino tidak bisa menyusul langkah pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau menyukainya."

Ino melihat sekitar, sekilas. Kini mereka resmi menghentikan langkahnya setelah adegan kejar-mengejar, atau mungkin adegan Ino yang mengejar pemuda itu. Di sebuah jalan yang di pinggir-pinggirnya berdiri bangunan kosong, mungkin bekas kedai makanan. Posisi yang aman untuk menyuarakan permasalahan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura- _san_?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? "

Ino tidak sadar sejak kapan posisi mereka menjadi berdiri saling berhadapan. Namun, posisi tangannya masih tetap sama. Entah pemuda itu sadari atau tidak, itu lebih dari sekedar pegangan penyesuaian langkah agar ia tidak ketinggalan.

"Seharusnya begitu pertanyaanmu."

Ino mengenalnya.

Perkenalan dengan Uchiha Sasuke tidak menyenangkan. Namun, berkat itu pula sampai sekarang ia memegang istilah, memori berkesan yang menyenangkan tidak selalu harus diawali dengan perkenalan yang manis.

Dengannya, Ino mengenal apa itu persahabatan. Dengannya Ino mengenal sosok 'Kakak' yang tidak ia temukan di rumah.

Dengannya, Ino mengenal rasa suka. Hingga akhirnya menjadi cinta.

Ino tahu jika pemuda itu tahu akan semua perasaan yang tidak ia sembunyikan namun tidak berusaha ia tampakkan. Sudah dikatakan sedari awal, bahwa pemuda itu peka melebihi dirinya bukan?

Kini, ia tidak sedang dalam posisi bisa mengelak.

"Aku tahu."

Remasannya melemah, lalu terlepas sepenuhnya.

"Seharusnya tidak begitu."

Seharusnya, jalur mereka tetap pada zona semestinya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyukaimu."

Ino berusaha menampakkan wajah ceria seperti biasanya. Namun Sasuke, tidak tergoda untuk mengikuti arusnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu."

Dari kalimatnya, jelas sekali pemuda itu tidak ingin menyalahkannya, ingin menenangkannya. Namun pembawaan di nadanya, Ino tidak suka.

"Tidak ada yang salah."

Pemuda yang kau sukai, ia tahu kau menyukainya. Tapi ia membiarkannya dan mengacuhkanmu.

Lalu ia menampakkan rasa tertarik pada gadis lain yang _notabene_ adalah sahabat dekatmu.

Bayangkanlah seperti apa perasaan Yamanaka Ino.

"Aku menyukainya."

Pemuda itu menyodorkan payung untuk dipegang oleh Ino. Sekarang ia memiliki kuasa untuk mempertahankan dirinya dari hujan yang terasa semakin deras, dengan semesta yang semakin kelam saja. Namun ia telah kehilangan keinginan untuk terus menghindar dari apapun lagi, sekalipun itu adalah hujan yang mati-matian ia mempertahankan posisi aman sedari tadi.

"Berhentilah mencari tahu hal-hal yang akan menyakitimu."

Ia tahu. Sifatnya yang satu itu teramat dibenci oleh sahabatnya yang kini menembus hujan dengan baju yang mulai kebasahan.

.

.

.

 _Dibalik kata-kata terakhirmu, ada aku yang membeku,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jadi untuk ini kau menyuruhku kuat?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Untukmu yang menyakitiku, agar aku siap._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Owarimashita**

.

.

 **A/N** : Sedikit dipaksakan? Maaf, sebenarnya saya ingin bercerita dari sudut pandang Ino Yamanaka. Saya posisikan ia sebagai pemegang peran penting sih. Ino Yamanaka lah yang menjadi eksekutor saat pertemuan Sasuke-Hinata setelah Sasuke menamparnya. Bahkan, cowok yang diceritakan Ino *pada Lapis Lazuli chapter 5* adalah Sasuke orangnya. Tapi, saya tidak temukan reader yang jeli ya? Atau saya yang blur bkin ceritanya? Haha maaf.

Dari sini, perjalanan Ino masih sangat panjang. Bagaimana ia terpuruk, lalu bangkit dan menjadi kuat, merelakan Sasuke dan bersahabat semakin erat dengan Hinata, bahkan membela Hinata. Harusnya cerita ini lanjut, demi kejelasan peran Ino di Lapis Lazuli juga. Tapi… saya tidak yakin bisa haha. Udah kebanyakan hutang soalnya huhuhu.

Cerita ini saya tulis berdasar pengalaman pribadi.

Teruntuk yang sudah mereview, fav, follow, dan membaca Lapis Lazuli, saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih.

.

.

 _aZhuraaaa, 19 Juli 2016_


End file.
